villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeff Dureya
Jeffrey "Jeff" Dureya is one of the two main antagonist of the 1992 Swedish crime drama thriller film Hassel - Blackmailers (Utpressarna in Swedish). He is a hired hitman working for Susanne Flodin. He was portrayed by the late Gustaf Elander. Biography Jeff Dureya was a former talented FBI agent and police who specialized in knowing how bombs work and diving, but was fired from his job after starting to get more mafia connections, and therefore potentially getting corrupted. After being fired, he started working as a hitman and was hired by Susanne Flodin. Dureya is seen holding a life vest and placing a bomb inside of it. He then proceeds to place a threat message - directed to a guy named Nils, threatening to blow up a plane and kill his wife if he doesn't pay $355,000 - inside of an envelope, smuggly smiling after doing all this. Once the message comes, Nils tries laughing it out of the way by saying that it's just a crazy person who can't do anything, but his wife Maria is still extremely scared. During the entire summer, Dureya had a device that he would use in order to listen to what Nils and his wife had talked about, and therefore had an easy time stalking and getting information about them. Because of Nils obviously not being able to pay $355,000 to Dureya, Dureya decides not to give Nils a second chance, and swims to the island that Nils is on. Dureya takes a gun with him and waits just outside the island in the water until he gets the perfect time time to strike. He hides behind a rock, waiting for Nils to dive into the water so that he can't save his wife in time. He shoots Maria twice until she dies. A couple of seconds after this, he blows up the plane as well, killing dozens of passengers. The next time he makes an appearance, he's after a wealthy family that lives in a very nice house. He takes advantage of the fact that the neighbours currently aren't at home, and hides in their house. On his way into the neighbours house, the protagonist, Roland Hassel, happens to be very close, and he almost gets noticed. He does get noticed when he is inside of the house, but just hits Roland in the head with a gun which temporarily paralyzes Roland. Dureya manages to shoot two of the family members. He starts writing a message to a businessman named Jan Calmers, and wants him to pay $1,185,902, and if he doesn't, he will kill Calmers' wife and blow up the plant that he works at. He steals Calmers' wife's lighter and puts a smaller explosive inside of it. A while after this, the explosion happens. After completing his mission, he walks into an elevator and collects his briefcase with the money in it. He then proceeds to walk to his car, and starts talking with Susanne Flodin on the phone that the mission is pretty much done. Things don't go as expected though, and after finishing the conversation, Roland comes from the back of the car with a gun, and Dureya looks shocked. Category:Strategic Category:Mercenaries Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Assassins Category:Enforcer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Enigmatic Category:Successful Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Imprisoned Category:Terrorists Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Greedy Category:Extortionists Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Rogues